marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Batgirl (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
Summary Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) is the second DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 (or for free if you have the Season Pass, or bought the Ultimate Edition of Injustice). She was released for purchase on May 21st. In the Year Two comic series, she is known as Oracle before returning to her identity as Batgirl in Year Four. She is the daughter of the GCPD Commissioner Jim Gordon. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown by herself, 6-A via Kryptonian Pills Name: Barbara Gordon, Batgirl Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Female Age: Presumably around 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Strategist and Tactician, Master Detective, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Acrobatics, Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Bombs) Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown by herself (A skilled athlete and trained gymnast, Batgirl is a nimble adversary, using her advanced mobility to move quickly around the battlefield. Barbara patterns her fighting style after Batman's, unlike Nightwing, using a range of weaponry to enhance her striking power, such as bladed or electrified gloves. Batgirl also employs smoke bombs and ample use of her grappling gun to land surprise grabs on her opponents, lifting them up and trapping them on the grapple line to leave them open for a follow up attack. Like all members of the Bat Family, Barbara uses batarangs and bola cords to strike and bind her enemies from long range.), Continent level '''via Kryptonian Pills (Comparable to other pill users) Speed:' '''Unknown', at least Superhuman, Massively FTL+ Combat Reactions and Reflexes Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown by herself, Class G+ via Kryptonian Pills Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown by herself,' Continent Class' via Kryptonian Pills Durability:''' '''Unknown by herself, Continent level '''via Kryptonian Pills Stamina:' Very High Range':' Standard melee range, several meters via weapons '''Standard Equipment:' Smoke Bomb, Batarang, Bat-Evade, Bat-Wheel Intelligence:''' As Oracle, Barbara is a technological genius, able to hack any computer system and acts as a communications adviser for her allies over earpieces. '''Weaknesses: Normal human weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Smoke Bomb: Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Batgirl targets her opponent's location and rappels from above in an attempt grab them and deliver a powerful kick. The Meter Burn version will make Batgirl suspend the opponent in the air, allowing for follow-up attacks. This move can also be done in the air. * Batarang: Batgirl throws a single, long range Batarang at her opponent. The Meter Burn version allows Batgirl to throw 3 additional Batarangs towards the ground, or by pressing up, Batgirl can send the 3 additional Batarangs upward. * Flying Bat: Batgirl's Flying Bat is a leaping uppercut that launches the opponent on contact. The Meter Burn version will return Batgirl to the ground instantly in a cloud of smoke, allowing for follow-up attacks. * Redemption: Batgirl's Redemption charges at her opponent with a flurry of gut-busting attacks that end in a knockdown. The Meter Burn version will switch the final punch with an uppercut, launching the opponent and allowing for follow-up attacks. * Bat-Evade: The Bat Evade allows Batgirl to quickly leap back and into the air, leading to additional attacks. Pressing Light-Attack during the Bat Evade preforms a quick flying kick that is best suited as a counter to other air attacks. Pressing Medium-Attack during the Bat Evade releases a spread of scatter bombs directly in front of Batgirl. Pressing Heavy-Attack during the Bat Evade preforms a fast dive kick that knocks down on impact. The Meter Burn version during the Bat-Evade will combo into the Air Smoke Bomb. * Bat-Wheel: The Bat Wheel is a flipping 2-hit cartwheel attack followed by a spinning backfist for a total of 3 brutal strikes. Holding down during the Bat Wheel changes the final hit into a crouching punch that must be blocked low. Holding up during the Bat Wheel changes the final hit into a side kick that inflicts increased damage. * Bab's Bola: Bab's Bola is a full screen projectile that restrains the opponent long enough for Batgirl to follow up with an additional combo. The Meter Burn version will detonate the Bola, launching the opponent and allowing Batgirl to follow up with an additional attack.